Blame Game
by ungerlover
Summary: It's not easy to think about the events that happened that day. But it's even harder to keep yourself from taking the blame. Who's responsible in the end? The lovesick fool? The oblivious traitor? The hesitant idiot? The double agent? The not-so-sneaky narcissist? Who is to blame? But more importantly, who's who? Lab Rats One Shot. AU. Based off of "Bionic Action Hero".


**AN: I listened to "Salvation" by Skillet for inspiration for this story. I really suggest you listen to it while reading. :D All the AN stuff is at the end, but I wanted to give you the song choice before the actual story. XD But while I'm here . . .**

 **This takes place during and after "Bionic Action Hero". I tweaked one scene to put my little spin on it. ;) You'll see. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

* * *

"Chase!"

Adam ripped the sheet off of the table. The table with my brother's lifeless body.

"No, he's not breathing," Adam said with his ear to his heart. He frantically rubbed at his chest. I put two fingers on his neck.

"There's no pulse," I said, my voice barely steady. This wasn't possible.

"No, no, no. No, this isn't happening. C'mon Chase. Chase, c'mon. C'mon."

"Adam," I whispered. He had to stop. It was hard for me to process that Chase was gone too, but what he was doing wasn't healthy. He had to face the facts.

"C'mon," he continued trying to shake Chase awake, as if he was only sleeping. I'd give anything to have that reality instead. It was my fault he died. If only I hadn't been so stupid, so oblivious!

"Adam."

"Please!"

"Adam!" I pulled him away from our brother's body. "It's over. He's gone. And it's all my fault."

"I'm the worst brother ever. All I ever did was punch him and make fun of him! I never even told him I loved him!"

Giselle strutted into the room with a smug face, chuckling.

"Oh, what a shame. You arrived too late," she said with fake sympathy dripping from her voice.

"I will destroy you for what you did to him!"

"I'm so sorry for your loss. But why mourn your brother when you can join him?" Giselle pushed a button on her watch, and two doors slid open to reveal Chase standing with his arms at his sides and an emotionless face. He stepped forward.

"Yeah, join me. Of course, there's an alternative, but you don't want to fight against your brother, do you?"

"Chase?" I asked, brushing away the tears. What was going on?

"Oh, sweetheart, that's not your brother. Meet Chase's android replica." Giselle smirked and reached for her watch again. "And there's plenty more where he came from."

She pressed another button and we were surrounded by killer androids. I took a fighting stance as I heard more footsteps running down the hall. I couldn't let Giselle and her androids win. She's already taken everything away from me. Adam wasn't the only one who didn't tell Chase how he really felt about him.

Leo and Douglas appeared in the doorway, but Chase's android twin heard them running down the hall too. He was more than ready to use his molecular kinesis and swipe the gun out of Douglas' hands. When Leo tried firing a laser sphere at the other androids, Chase's android threw a force field at him and Douglas that sent them both flying backwards into the wall. They crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

"Nice work, Chase," Giselle snickered. To us she said, "You're defenseless now. You don't stand a chance against my army, so I suggest you just save us all some trouble and give up."

"No way," I said through gritted teeth. "You've taken away my baby brother, and you made me watch 'him' take out my stepbrother. We will avenge Chase, and you will be defeated."

She cackled. "We'll see about that. Finish them!" The androids all lunged for Adam and me, but someone stopped them.

"Wait!" Chase called out. The other androids froze in place. "Allow me. Don't you think it would be more devastating for them to die at the hand of their 'beloved brother'?"

"Very well," Giselle said. "Just make it hurt."

"Will do," Chase smirked. I glared at him. No way would I let him destroy Adam and I. He stepped towards us, and Adam moved to attack him, screaming.

Chase used molecular kinesis to push Adam back to where I was. I took the opportunity to become invisible and sprint behind him. It was strange to look at someone and recognize them as someone you love, only to push that away and remember he was the enemy. Just before I was about to tackle him, he kicked me right in the gut, sending me sprawling across the floor, all while still holding Adam back. I groaned and made myself visible again.

Chase suddenly stepped back so both Adam and I were in his line of view. He then used molecular kinesis again to bring us together. He pulled Leo and Douglas to meet us as well. Chase kept us in place while he stalked up to us.

The entire time, Chase had this icy glare plastered on his face. It killed me just to see him so devoid of emotion, something the real Chase would never feel again.

Suddenly, Giselle collapsed with a shout, and Troy was left standing behind her, holding the blaster Douglas had dropped.

"Giselle!" Chase yelled. He glared at Troy. "Why did you kill our leader?"

Troy snickered. "Survival of the fittest. Kill or be killed. Whichever explanation suits you. Now are you going to finish them, or am I going to have to do that for you?"

"I'll take care of them," Chase grinned. He looked at me, seeing how distraught I was, and I swore I saw some sort of emotion flash across his face. But that was impossible. Androids can't feel emotion.

Suddenly, a blue transparent screen washed over Adam, Leo, Douglas, Chase and I. It was a force field. Chase's force field.

"Adam, pick up Leo and Douglas! Bree, speed us out of here! I'll explain later!" Chase ordered.

Chase wasn't dead? Chase wasn't dead, and this wasn't an android! I wanted to throw my arms around Chase and celebrate him being alive. I also wanted to yell and scream at him for tricking us and knocking Leo and Douglas out. But this wasn't the time. We had to get out of there.

I put my hands against Chase's force field as Adam and Leo grabbed my shoulders and I started running. Chase made sure the field covered all of us as we weaved in and out of the hallways.

"After them!" Troy yelled as I sprinted out of the building with my family.

* * *

I walked back and forth across the tile floor in our living quarters, the day's events still running through my head. After we escaped Giselle's lab, Chase directed me to the shore, where we hid until the androids tracked us down. Then we simply drenched them with water until they were all electrocuted. There wasn't much talking between Adam, Chase and I. Leo and Douglas were still unconscious then.

Now we were all back at the academy, most of us unscathed. Leo was still knocked out, but Douglas woke up a while ago. So yeah, we were physically fine. Mentally, not so much. At least I wasn't.

As soon as we got back, Adam went straight to his capsule without a word. He couldn't even look at Chase. I was surprised I could. Whenever I glanced at him, all I could see was him lying dead on a table, or him smirking as he hurled Leo against the wall. I still couldn't decide which image was worse.

When Leo started stirring on the couch, Douglas, Chase and I all gathered around him. He groaned and reached for the back of his head.

"What happened?" he asked groggily. His eyes quickly widened and he tried to jump off the couch.

"Woah, easy there. You might have a concussion. Lay down," Douglas said, patting Leo's chest.

"But, Giselle and Troy! Their androids! Someone has to-"

"We already took care of that Leo," Chase said grimly.

"So, what happened to me? Why was I unconscious?"

Chase sighed. "I tricked Giselle into thinking I was an android so she would let me 'get rid of' Adam and Bree. To prove to her that I didn't show regard for human life, I blasted you and Douglas with a force field sphere to launch you into the wall, which rendered you unconscious."

"You did what?" Leo shrieked. His exclamation brought Adam out of his capsule.

"I'm sorry. But I had to do it to save all of us. And I'm willing to take the blame."

"That's very noble of you, Chase," Douglas said. "But there's other factors. If I hadn't been so lovesick over Giselle, none of this would've happened. I invited her into our private lives and caused all of this. I apologize for that."

"What about me? If I had stopped being an idiot for two minutes and paid attention to what was happening, I could've stopped them! Blame me, I deserve it." I was surprised to hear that coming from Adam's mouth. Maybe seeing Chase dead on a table actually did something for him.

Leo suddenly said, "Maybe if I was a little sneakier in that hallway, Chase wouldn't have heard us and then shot at us. I'm sorry guys."

"You guys are all ridiculous," I interjected, feeling overwhelmed that they were all willing to confess to something that was my fault. "I was the one who gave up Chase's chip schematics in the first place. And to someone I had just met, too. I'm a traitor. I'm taking the blame."

"Bree, you don't have to-"

"No, Chase. I know everything that happened today was because of how oblivious I was. I'm already scarred with the guilt, so please don't make me feel worse."

With that, I sped out of the academy. I didn't go back to the mainland, but I did sit on the small portion of beach that was left over from when Mr. Davenport built this place.

I was out there for who knows how long. My only clock was the moon as it rose in the sky. I sat with my knees to my chest, just watching the night sky as it wrapped me in its darkness.

I heard footsteps, and I knew exactly who it was. It wasn't hard to guess.

"You've made me emotional enough for one day, Chase. I need some time alone to think."

"I just need a few minutes."

"Fine," I said, watching him sit next to me in the sand.

"I want you to know that you don't need to take the blame for everything. I know that's a natural instinct for you because of how we were raised, but you should know we each played a part in this. It's not any one person's fault."

My eyes started watering. "You don't understand. Adam and I saw you dead. You have no idea how much damage that can do to someone. I was crushed when I saw you lifeless on that table. And I was the reason why Giselle decided to . . . you know. That guilt can never be taken away."

By the time I finished talking, I had warm tears streaming down my face. Chase looked just as devastated as I did. He pulled me in for a hug and I dug my face in his neck, loving the comfort he was giving me.

"Bree, I am far from dead. I'm sorry I had to put you through all that. I'm sorry you thought I died, I'm sorry you had to be the one to snap Adam out of it, and I'm sorry you had to see me as an evil android. But mostly, I'm sorry you feel so accountable for everything. You don't need to play super girl and take all the hits. It's ok to let someone take the pressure off every once and awhile."

His words made me cry harder. I was sobbing into his shoulder like a baby, but I didn't care, and neither did he. That's what I loved about Chase. He won't judge you when you're vulnerable. He'll comfort you in any way possible to make you feel better. And he knew exactly how to soothe me.

"Thanks, Chase," I whispered, my chin resting on his shoulder.

"Of course, Bree. I'm here for you. I love you."

"I love you too, Chase." I pulled away from him. "By the way, you're getting good at playing the double agent."

"Practice makes perfect!"

* * *

 **AN: Okay, so I wrote this in like two days for Smilie254's One Shot Contest for "Defector" on Wattpad. XD I actually, didn't plan on posting it here, but I was proud with how it turned out, so I did! What do you guys think?**

 **So, who do you think is who? In the summary, there were different titles given to each character (ex: The lovesick fool). Who do you think each character was? It's easy to figure out if you paid attention to the confessions. ;)**

 **Did anybody listen to "Salvation"? Hope so! It's one of my new favorites now. :D I've only been listening to Skillet recently because they are amazing.**

 **Also, I didn't know what to do with the cover, so I just kinda threw something together. I've never been good at them (ex: my Bionic Series collage covers .). So yeah, don't judge please.**

 **By the way, the ending could either be taken as sibling love or Brase. I intended for it to be Brase, but it actually came out sorta like sibling fluff, so yeah! Up to your interpretation/preference!**

 **Thanks for reading! Please favorite, review and follow for more Brase-y, Lab Rats stuff! I have some cool ideas for the future! But to be clear, this will not be updated because it is a ONE SHOT. That means COMPLETE. Just in case you weren't aware. ;) Until next time . . .**

 **PEACE OUT PICKLES!**


End file.
